


America’s Ass

by asoftangel



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blood, Daddy Kink, Erections, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftangel/pseuds/asoftangel
Summary: Bucky likes America’s Ass, a lot.The Captain of America does not like America’s Ass.That all changes when Bucky shows him how to love himself like he does.





	America’s Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I grew up reading a scarce amount of fanfiction so I’m kind of new to this community! And even though I used to write a lot this series is primarily for fun!
> 
> [KINKTOBER DAY 1 | Prompt? It’s Ass Worship]

Steve looked at himself in the mirror. He still saw the little boy he was before the incident, he always would. He wasn’t worthy. He wasn’t deserving of this body.

A tear almost shed before Bucky stormed in, leaving Steve breathless.

“How is America’s Ass today?” He beamed, giving Steve a rough, hard slap on his bottom. 

Despite the fact he was indeed, a very mature man, Steve never liked to glorify his bottom. Privately it was never an ass, just a little bottom. The thought comforted him.

“It is doing slightly worse considering you spanked it but it will live,” Steve sighed.

“When have we got to leave?” Bucky asked, fixated on Steve’s ass. 

Bucky always liked Steve a little more than he should have done. It still feels... wrong, somehow. But his ass, he’s always had the most delicious ass. The amount of times those cheeks in that fucking stupid blue suit had captivated Bucky...

Even when Steve was small, Bucky still was entranced by him and his young ripe ass. Bucky was tired, he loved Steve but he was tired of fantasising about his body all the damn time.

“Not for some time,” Steve says, still staring at himself. Bucky notices the look in his eyes.

“You okay buddy?”

“Not really,” Steve whispers.

Bucky rises. He crosses the space between them and stays right behind him. 

“I’m right here, what’s going on?”

“I just...” Steve breaks down. Sobs leaving his pretty little mouth. His little chest. “I just feel disgusting!”

Bucky’s brows furrow as he raises a hand to caress Steve’s thick arms. “Why?” Concern and mutual heartbreak is laced in his voice.

“I just feel tiny! I still feel like a stupid weak little boy, within this body! I don’t deserve this, God Bucky I don’t.”

“Hey now,” Bucky whispers. 

This is his chance, he takes a risk.

“You were always the most beautiful man in the world to me.”

Steve looks at him, confused.

“Come here,” Bucky leads Steve to the bed. “Please take the suit off for me Steve, I want to see you, if that’s allowed.”

Steve is startled but he does as he is told: that’s the soldier in him, he guesses.

Bucky stares at his physique in awe. “You’re so beautiful. You’ve always been so beautiful.”

Steve shakes his head, he can’t believe what he’s hearing. Bucky? Bucky? Of all people? He didn’t know Bucky was gay, Steve didn’t know that HE was but he feels the familiar throbbing firmness of his meat and he blushes.

“Can I touch you?” Bucky asks gently. Steve just nods.

Bucky kneels before the little boy in front of him and caresses the ass in front of him. They both moan at the contact of skin against skin.

“Fuck,” Bucky snarls. Without thinking he leans forward and bites into Steve’s fat ass and the boy gasps.

Bucky sees the smallest trickle of blood where his teeth pierced the pale skin of his best friend’s, his lover’s, ass.

“I made you bleed.” Bucky states. “Now you call me Daddy...”


End file.
